


無邪｜叁

by milk_milky



Series: 無邪 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_milky/pseuds/milk_milky
Summary: 千里寻妻大概就是这副场面？是一辆在塞外囚帐里的破车
Relationships: lay兴 - Relationship
Series: 無邪 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602061
Kudos: 2





	無邪｜叁

最近他反复做着同一个梦 

梦里小皇帝失足落水了 岸边的人嬉笑着指指点点看着笑话 没有人救驾 他想去救他 却被水草缠住怎么也挣脱不来无法靠近 

他又从梦中惊醒了 汗水湿了衣裳 贴在身上黏糊糊难受 塞外不比京城 行军打仗也不是过家家 小皇帝在深宫中长大 被保护得太好 哪儿懂得这些 

外面突然吵吵闹闹 亮如白昼 有人四下惊慌地拍着大家的房门说着 皇帝被俘 瓦剌来袭 快逃 快逃 快逃

心像是被活生生剜去一块儿肉 疼得窒息 他的小孩现在一定很怕 塞外人野蛮粗鲁 会不会伤害他？ 二月红起身在房间里漫无目的的踱步 告诉自己不能慌不能慌

思来想去 二月红简单乔装了一番 朝着与大流的反方向 一路北上 只要能见着他 看看他平安与否 死也是乐意的 

>>>  
皇帝被俘后就再没开口讲过话 大家都以为这乳臭未干的糊涂皇帝被吓傻了 逮着机会就上前去戏弄他 连以往侍奉在侧的小太监也能踩一脚 

战火烧到了北京城 小皇帝被押在城门外受尽凌辱 他快熬不住了 母后什么时候来救他啊 

“新帝已立。”

他终究还是成了弃子 即使他此刻就在城门外 可他与宫围 与皇位 已经隔了几十万将士和数不清的黎明百姓性命的距离了

他是人上人 从小被捧着长大 飘在空中享受万民爱戴 迷了双眼 可如今 一日沦为阶下囚 像是被重重摔在地上 没有人拉他一把 反而把他往不见底的悬崖下推

他的国家放弃他了 他的臣民都恨他 连他的母后都不要他了 

最后一根稻草压在了他身上 重极了 只觉两眼发黑 硬生生仰了过去 

>>>  
每天都有人来给小皇帝送饭 强迫他吃下去 他好像死了 又好像还活着 如往日一般 有人入帐 神游的思绪被熟悉的声音惊得拉回

“祁镇…”  
小皇帝不敢相信自己的眼睛 一定是又做梦了 闭着眼拍了拍脸 他还在 又狠狠打了自己两下 他还在 他真的还在 

二月红抱着他 不让他再打自己  
“是我，是我，我来了，来了…”

小皇帝突然就安静了 不似以往那般 一委屈就嗷嗷大哭 他只是趴在二月红胸前 双手环着他的腰 死命的缠着 

他连哭都没办法做到痛快的哭了

被捏得生疼 二月红也任由小皇帝抱着 这几个月他每天都在担惊受怕 得知已立新帝的消息 他生怕也先觉得小皇帝再无利用价值而杀他 还好 他还活着 活着就好

“你走…你快走……” 许是太久没开口说话 嗓子扯不开 声音听着苍老了好几岁 没了往日的生气 

“他们发现会杀了你的，你快走…”

小皇帝是有多善良啊 他的世界早已面目全非 只剩二月红这一点光了 可他怕这光因为他而 被拉入黑暗 他不要也不许 只身拦在这地狱门口 让二月红快跑 

“没事的，没事的，当年来往大明的使臣在梨园听过戏，和我有几分交情，他答应了，让我来照顾你。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
“那其他人呢？万一被发现…”  
“不会的，我本就学唱戏，掐着嗓子说话，断不会引起瓦剌人注意。”

小皇帝愣着看向二月红 好像还是有点不敢相信 ，“祁镇，我真的在这儿。” 他吻住小皇帝的软唇 试图唤回他的意识 

是梦境吧 不然怎么会这么美好 伸手拉开二月红的腰带 做着他在梦境里的美梦

“祁镇…” 他想阻止他 他是天子 怎么可以和他在这残破的牢帐里野合 可失而复得的心情 让他也顾不了那么多 只想陪着小皇帝做任何他想做的事 他再也不忍心拒绝小皇帝的每一个愿望了

他牵引着小皇帝 褪下他的衣物 把披风放在磨人的皮草堆上 抱着他慢慢躺下 不着寸缕的模样刺痛了二月红的双眼 

他的脸被晒伤了 脖颈处有了泾渭分明的线条 身子更消瘦了 没有一丝血色 二月红轻轻吻着小皇帝裸露的肌肤 从脖颈锁骨到腰腹 如获珍宝 

小皇帝从喉咙深处挤出呜咽声 挺着身子胡乱喊着二月红的名字 像只小奶猫一样在主人的怀里蹭 向他索取更多的爱意 

二月红顺着他 俯身舔舐着他的性器 小皇帝被这席卷而来的陌生的快感弄得尖叫 二月红继续吸着他的柱身 在上面留下湿漉漉的痕迹 

软舌来到泉眼 打着圈舔弄着 每吸一次 泉水就咕噜噜冒出一点 二月红的手也不闲着 摸索到他那紧致的小穴 闯入禁地 小皇帝嘶的吸了一口凉气 努力适应着他的插入 

忽然指节戳上他体内的一点 他颤抖着发出自己从未有过的呻吟 尾音带着媚意 自己好像活过来了 小皇帝这样想道

于是主动往二月红手指上坐 二月红随即又探入一根手指 似乎想要抚平他内壁一般 使力刮蹭着 蹭得他从后穴到头顶都发麻 

还未得到满足的小穴 追着抽离的手指摆动 二月红轻拍了他的臀肉 好像在说他调皮 替他翻了个身以便趴在地上更方便自己插入 

小皇帝感觉有滚烫硕大的东西撑开了他的肛口 傲人的阴茎一点一点挤开他的肠道 进入了他发痒的后穴 挤出不少蜜汁 顺着流在大腿内侧 

还没完全进去 小皇帝就浑身发软 二月红耐心地等待着他的适应 扶着阴茎缓缓送入他温软的小穴 小皇帝发出闷哼 黑发粘在他满是汗液的额前 

小皇帝撅着屁股承受着二月红的肏弄 他好像已经理智全无 又好似无比清醒 二月红被他身上的奶香甜得晕头转向 扶着小皇帝的腰肢用力地抽插起来 

捅到最深处 顶在他的敏感点上碾磨 小皇帝被快意侵蚀 紧抓着身下的布料 仰着头眼睛几乎失焦 早已蓄满的泪水和情液一同泄出 瘫软在地上 

怕小皇帝着凉 拉着他转过身 后穴的阴茎还未退出 突然在肠道内转动 让小皇帝下身的火气猛地又串了出来 

好像刚刚的解脱只是幻觉 眼前人还不够真切 突然慌张地勾住二月红的后颈 送上自己的粉唇 试图探进他的喉咙深处 吮吸着嘴里的甜液 

二月红也愣了一下 从他进入帐内后 小皇帝眼底的喜悦不过一瞬 就又被失神无助惊慌充斥 小皇帝的心空了 他怎么也填不满

是啊 曾经的天子一朝为奴 就像那个梦一般 没有人救他 二月红现在就是他挣扎中抓到的一根浮木 可终究没有支援 没有上岸 他怕浮木消失 也怕浮木跟着他一起沉入池底

二月红热烈地回应着小皇帝 好像在用情欲告诉他 他在的 他一直在

吻到身下之人舌头都被吸得艳红才松开 转而埋头啃咬起小皇帝的乳头 胯部使力顶撞 直把人顶得向上挪动 又拉回他的身子往下压 

每次都直接蹭过敏感点达到更深处 小皇帝难受地扭着腰 后穴好似有规律一般律动着收缩着 蜜汁也跟着往外送 小皇帝瘫软在自己身上 二月红担心他受不住 低声问道，“还可以么？”

小皇帝点头求着他快点 二月红如他所愿 掰开他的臀瓣 把他打得更开 挺着腰身像打桩机一般 疯狂顶弄着后穴 囊袋打在黏糊糊的穴口上 尽数喷洒在小皇帝体内 

肚子被射得微微鼓起 脚尖蜷着全身都在震颤 力气几乎被刚刚性爱耗尽 但仍死命抓着二月红 不愿他退出去 明明紧紧相贴 却好像害怕他消失一般 

小皇帝带着哭腔一遍又一遍唤着二月红的名字 嗓子都喊哑了也不肯停 只是想多听几声，“我在…我在…我在……”

>>>  
又是从梦中惊醒 摸着旁边的人还在 小皇帝松了口气 二月红听见动静转身把他拥在怀中 

“别怕。”

“我像是被打碎了，有无数人经过、踏过，没人看我一眼，直到你来，拾起我，一块一块又给粘在了一起，可粘瓷片是会流血的啊……你现在走，我不怪你。”

“你可还记得，我们第一次见面，你问我愿不愿意做你的虞姬？虞姬可不会离开霸王。”

隔了良久 小皇帝平静地说道，

“我会再次登基。杀光所有人。你愿意和我一起吗？”

平静得不像二月红记忆里的朱祁镇 可他从被俘的那一刻起就已经不再是从前那位不谙世事的小皇帝了 

无论他在计划什么 无论他变成什么样 他都不会再松手了 二月红紧紧扣住小皇帝的手指 亲昵地贴在他耳边低声喃语，

“生死共沉沦。”

-  
-  
-


End file.
